Cushions or pillows have been suggested for use by a woman, i.e., that include holes or recesses therein, e.g., to accommodate and/or receive the woman's breasts. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,967,335 to Rhoads, 6,185,768 to Schlechter, D220,823 to Howe et al., and U.S. Publication No. 2007/0089240 to Dazzi disclose various pillow or cushions.
Accordingly, cushioning and/or support devices that provide support of a woman without applying pressure to the woman's breasts would be useful.